United Differences
by ZemyxLover98
Summary: After a zombie plague spreads across the world only a few are left in this hell hole called Earth. Death toll is is in the millions; the survivors have been moved to heavily guarded areas, but some are not as fortunate. Gore and Yaoi.
1. The Beginning

**The Hetalia crew is faced with a zombie pandemic. The chances of surviving are very low.**

**P.S. I used the real names for the Hetalia characters.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 1**

The moaning sound from outside Ludwig Bielschmidt's home was even more irritating that Feliciano Vargas's random outbursts of "_veh_" and his inability to fight put together. His eye twitched slightly as he heard something bump into his window. But he managed to ignore it and go back to his journal. He adjusted his glasses.

**Day 96**

_` I called Honda Kiku this morning to see how things were going at his home. He said that those monstrosities were yet to get through the large stone walls his people built once they heard of the things happening around the world. As for Feliciano, he and his brother are still in hiding; I am assuming that he has quite a supply of pasta ingredients if he is still able to hold on. I feel sorry for Lovino._

_Alfred is the same… He has so many people living in his country, it is a wonder there are any survivors. Arthur is still hanging on, though those things, he said, seem to multiply in number every day; which is just the same for everyone, but the way he made it sound seems as if they are closing in on his people's safe haven. While speaking to him, I learned that, because Peter is out in the middle of the ocean right now, he is at no threat of ever being face-to-face with those things. Roderich is safe with Elizaveta at his side._

_Ivan is, as anyone can tell you, doing perfectly fine. Toris, Eduard and Raivis seem to be content living with him during this great time of fear and need. I have not heard from Hercules, though I am assuming he is fine; maybe he is just sleeping through it all, surrounded by the fluff ball cats for warmth, protection and companionship. Even if he does know about the pandemic, he probably is moving slow enough to make himself blend in with the infected. I know him and Kiku talk, so I will call him again later and ask him if he has heard anything about the Greek yet._

_As for Francis… he is doing fine, but low on supplies. Instead of grabbing food, water and other necessities, he grabbed all of his clothing and went into hiding. What a dummkopf. Why did he not just stay in his home? _

_I will have to call the others tomorrow. A meeting is being planned, but before we do anything, we will have to find the safest place for us, which, at the moment, seems like the countries of Lichtenstein and Switzerland. I will write more tomorrow; I have to go scope the area for any possible human life._

Ludwig glanced around his house before grabbing the black pair of binoculars off of the tall bookshelf, and heading toward the window. Lifting the curtain, he looked down through the third story window at the monstrosities that were once a few people he may have known. _Zombies._ What a despicable creation. On the first known day that the infection spread, Ludwig was had just returned from visiting Feliciano in Italy. Upon landing in his home of Germany, he and other Germans, along with tourists, were stripped of their belongings and led into a room, where their bodies were thoroughly searched. Before he and the others were led out, they were told to be silent, no matter what. He remembered being put into a single file line and marched outside and to a large canvas bus. That's when he saw them; the things that walked the earth a second time—the undead. People around him gasped. Some dropped their bags and ran onto the bus; men in military uniforms struggled to keep them calm. The silence that had just been broken caused an uproar. The zombies turned toward the noise of the people; Ludwig gripped his pack tightly.

After that, everything was a blur. He remembered the monsters making their way towards his group. He remembered screams of both men and women alike; the blood that splattered his clothing and face as he ran onto the bus with the few remaining people and military men. He even remembered one of the men throwing a young woman off of the bus because of a large bite mark on her forearm. After arriving at a sort of safe house, he left the group. Gun in hand, he managed to get to his home and found his dogs to be unharmed. After herding the three dogs inside, he looked at himself, covered in blood, his clothes torn; his gun was almost out of ammo due to the countless zombies he had killed.

From then on, he was confined to his house, with only his dogs and the phone to keep him company. He began keeping a journal to record the things that happened each day, and calling the country representative, like Alfred, Lovino and everyone else. He learned that, during the first week of this apocalypse, they had lost Feliks Łukasiewicz, the Polish representative, and Im Yong Soo , the representative in South Korea. After rethinking all of the Korean's remarks ("These originated in Korea, you know…"), Ludwig could not help but think that the pandemic began there, but surely the Korean wouldn't take credit for something like this… right?

_Well,_ Ludwig thought. _It doesn't matter now; the guys who made it are probably dead anyway…_

The German now opened the window of the third floor and aimed one of his many guns at the center of a zombie's head. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled the trigger. One of the undead fell to the ground in a heap. The sound of the thump attracted more zombies to the area when it lay. Four zombies later, Ludwig set his sights on a single zombie that seemed to be closer to the gate surrounding his house than the others. As he slowly pulled the trigger back, the sound of his phone ringing from beside him caused him to stop. He immediately answered it.

"Ludwig!" A frantic voice yelled from the other side. He immediately recognized it as Feliciano. "Ludwig; they're closing in on me! I can't take it anymore!" Gun shots echoed in the background of Feliciano's call. "We're running out of supplies and pasta!" Ludwig listened carefully to the frantic sounds from the call; the loud, dead moaning and the sound of Lovino yelling at Feliciano about something.

"Hey, bastard!" It was now Lovino on the line with Ludwig. "We need more supplies and shelter!"

"Where exactly are you?" Ludwig asked as he grabbed a duffel bag and began stuffing clothing and ammo inside.

"We're near the coast of South Italy, in Positano. Hurry up; we're running out of supplies!"

"Understood! I'm on my way!" Ludwig said before hanging up and going down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

_Feliciano…_

**I hope that this was good... I thought it was... okay. I just hope that you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. To Zurich! and Lovino

**As I promised... Chapter 2. I'm sorry it took so long guys, but I didn't really **_**feel**_** this chapter... Well, here ya go!**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter 2**

"We should there by early Friday, _bruder_." Gilbert said to his younger brother who was in the passenger seat of Ludwig's 2010 Porsche. Ludwig gave his brother a worried look.

"Are you sure there isn't a faster way, _bruder_?" He immediately felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from cleaning his gun to see soft features on the face of his Prussian brother.

"This is the best I can do. The airports are too slow because of all the precautionary crap." Ludwig nodded. A small fluffy ball of yellow feathers tweeted merrily from its position on Gilbert's head. "See? Even Gilbird wants you to cheer up!" Again, the bird tweeted. Gilbert looked back up at the road.

Gilbert's eyes were beginning to droop, causing him to have to shake his head in order to keep awake. It didn't work for long, however, causing him to swerve a bit before drowsily correcting his error. His younger brother was asleep in the backseat, occasionally muttering something unintelligible in his slumber. Even Gilbird had dozed off in the safety of its master's platinum blonde hair. The sun was barely beginning to rise and the German in the back was unusually still asleep.

_I'll let him rest…_ Gilbert thought as he neared the border of Switzerland. His eyes drooped again, but he was sure not to swerve again like before, lest he crash into Swiss territory. He drove calmly onto one of the many roads, looking around a bit to see zombies clustered around the area, unable to get into the country of neutrality. Upon hearing the sound of the car engine, zombies slowly began shuffling toward the noise. A loud _THUMP_ sounded when one zombie was introduced to the front of the car, causing the German in the backseat to stir. Ludwig grunted before turning over on his other side to look up at his big brother.

"Where are we…?" He asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"We're about half a mile from Switzerland." Gilbert responded, keeping his eyes on the road. Ludwig grunted understandingly before sitting up and looking out the window. Zombies surrounded the area in all directions. Ludwig watched as they passed the slow moving creatures, gradually reaching the quiet country of Switzerland.

* * *

><p>"Lovino, I'm scared…" Feliciano muttered as his brother, Lovino Vargas, stuffed an extra box of ammo into his jean pockets. His brother only replied with a grunt as he slung a gun over his shoulder and turned toward the door.<p>

"Lovi, are you sure you want to go out there alone? I can go with you and protect you." Antonio commented, carefully wrapping his arms around Lovino from behind. A growl could be heard from the temperamental Italian.

"Get away from me, you no good pervert!" Lovino struggled against the Spaniard, but in the end he realized that the other was stronger and stopped. He huffed.

"You need to stay here to keep Feli out of trouble." Lovino muttered. "Now, let me go! I need to go now before it gets dark." Antonio nodded slightly before spinning the smaller around to face him and planting a kiss on waiting lips. Lovino froze momentarily before regaining control and pushing Antonio away. "Che cazzo era?!" Lovino yelled before turning on his heels and leaving the room in a huff. Antonio chuckled.

"Antonio, why did you do that? You know it makes big brother mad." Feliciano commented, stepping up to the older. Antonio smiled.

"Feli… In this world, you never know if you're going to see the one you love ever again…" He explained, leaning out the fourth story window and looking at the small Italian walking toward the street where the clothing and food stores were located. He saw the Italian look back at the window. Antonio smiled and waved at the younger gleefully.

_That bastard, I can't believe he kissed me… I hate him! I hate him!_ Lovino thought before glancing back to glare at the window where Antonio and his stupid brother were, only to be greeted with a smiling, waving Spaniard. Lovino Vargas looked down in defeat.

"I love him…"

After a couple minutes of walking, he saw a zombie emerge from an alley way. Instead of panicking and shooting it like other idiots would have, Lovino slowed down and tried to stay as quiet as a humanly possible. He heard moans from the zombie mix with his rapid heartbeat. It had been weeks since he had last came out here, so he was slightly panicked. More moans sounded in his ears, a small group of zombies followed soon after. He continued walking slowly and silently; the distance from the food mart seemed to get longer due to his stress. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt something bump into him. He choked back a small, scared sound and continued walking.

_Stay calm… stay calm. _He reminded himself. _I have to get this stuff back to stupid Spain and crybaby Feli. God knows they couldn't survive without me. They'd be dead in the first hour!_ Lovino took a slow, steady breath as he neared the store. He stepped into the building with ease; the sliding glass doors had been broken long ago. He glanced around the area quickly, taking note of the blood stained walls and flickering lights. Nothing seemed different than from the last time he had been here. The dead guy behind the empty cash register (Lovino had taken all the cash long ago) was still on the ground, dead as ever. Some of the food and beverages were still scattered on the floor; Lovino would have picked them up, but they weren't things he liked to eat, so he didn't give shit.

He immediately made his way the produce, opening the cloth bag he had brought with him. He grabbed and studied a few apples, carrots and tomatoes before placing them in his bag. He hit up the soup and canned goods next, putting them in a separate bag to avoid the heavy weight of a single bag and to not crush the tomatoes. After getting some more pasta noodles, microwavable meals and other essentials, he went toward the joined clothing department. The clothes he was currently wearing were torn and stained, not that he had anywhere to go… He just felt a little more normal when he wore clean clothes. He grabbed a couple pair of new jeans and shirts for himself and the duo back home. Ever since the apocalypse began, he had lost so much weight; at first he just used a belt, now he just got smaller jeans.

He heard a growl from behind him, causing him to slowly turn around to see two dark eyes staring at him hungrily. He took in a stuttering breath as the zombie took a step toward him. In the blink of an eye, the creature leapt at him. He screamed.

* * *

><p>"I had Lili stay in Zurich incase something happened." Vash said as he opened the door to Ludwig's car. Ludwig was in the passenger seat now, after a good sleep he had given his spot up to Gilbert, who curled up in the warmth left by his younger brother and soon fell asleep. "I also left the car with her incase something happened. I had someone drive me here." Vash started the engine. Ludwig grunted, not really feeling like talking to the Swiss in the seat beside him. Vash seemed to get the hint and silenced immediately.<p>

Vash drove calmly for a little over an hour before reaching Zurich. Ludwig had been messing with his cell phone, glaring at the mobile contraption in his hand that he barely knew how to use. The clock on the home screen showed it to be almost seven pm. His eyes roamed the screen of the device and landed on the smiling face of an Italian. One of the Italian's delicate arms were wrapped warmly around the smaller frame of Kiku Honda, who's face sported a cute and confused blush as he held up a peace sign. Feliciano's other arm was wrapped around yet another Italian who looked slightly pissed off, but stayed still for the picture nonetheless. A cocky Prussian was shown kneeling in front of the three, smirking as his yellow bird attempted to fly, hovering a few inches above Gilbert's head. Ludwig smiled a small smile before putting the back in his shirt pocket and looking back at the sleeping Prussian.

"This is the first time I've ever seen him quiet." Vash stated, offering Ludwig a small smile of his own.

"_Ja_," Ludwig muttered as Vash stopped in front of his mansion.

"Too bad it won't last for long…" Vash opened the door and stepped out of the car. Ludwig chuckled and followed suit.

"Thanks for carrying me in Luddy." Gilbert cooed before biting into the food Vash's chefs had prepared. Ludwig nodded as he swallowed the warm, delicious food. It wasn't as good as his own wurst meal, but he didn't care right now, he was just happy to eat.

"When are we leaving?" Ludwig asked, trying his best not to sound hateful.

"After we all rest. We can leave tomorrow right before the sun rises." Vash answered, standing from his seat and grabbing his empty plate. "I'll have the maids show you to your rooms, go ahead make yourself at home." With that said, the blonde turned and left the dining area.

"Hey! One more round of beer for the awesome Prussia!" Gilbert called out to one of the maids as Vash left. Ludwig sighed to himself.

This was going to be a long night…

**Left Lovi with a cliff hanger! Sorry. I was over five pages, so I decided to stop and start working on the third chapter. I didn't want to leave off on a bad note, so drunk Prussia is the last tidbit for the chapter! Danke!**

**Review Please! **

**I need some ego boosts so I can write more!**


	3. Lucky Bastard and Bitten

**Chapter 3**

Lovino's breath came out in pants as his feet pounded against the hard asphalt of the road. He was having difficulty holding onto both worn, cloth bags as he tried to outrun the thing chasing after him. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he thought about what would happen if he was to not escape. His poor brother would be left alone and Spain… He let a tear go as he though about the Spaniard. If he didn't hurry then he could never see his lover again… He would never kiss his sweet, delicate lips again, would never be held in that gentle, yet protective embrace, he would never get to make sweet love again to the man he loved so dearly. Most of all, he would never get to apologize for all those times he called his lover names or abused him. Lovino choked out a sob.

The hotel where Feliciano and Antonio were was straight ahead. Lovino looked up through tear filled eyes and saw a couple lights on. He chanced a glance back and saw the creature that was following him. He could not see much due to the darkness of the night, but he knew what was following him. He knew that if he didn't keep running that he would end up just the same.

* * *

><p>Ludwig turned over in his bed as he struggled to sleep. The bed was soft and the room was calm, but… He couldn't stop thinking about Feliciano. His Italian lover was so far away and he didn't know whether he was safe or not. The blonde shifted again to look up at the ceiling before sighing. He wished he was there for Feli. He wished… He wished…<p>

"Guess who just had 'fun' with _two_ of Switzerland's sexy maids?" A voice yelled as Ludwig's guest room door flew open. The blonde looked over to see his brother standing in the doorway with a huge smirk. "Don't know? It was me, the awesome Prussia!" Gilbert stepped in and slammed the door behind him as Ludwig studied him with tired eyes. The Prussian's button down shirt looked wrinkled and was buttoned horribly; his black jeans were also wrinkled and unzipped. Ludwig sighed as the older jumped on his bed and made himself comfortable.

"Ah… It's so nice here, _bruder_!" Gilbert exclaimed as he turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "It's safe, clean, there's food and—"

"Females?" Ludwig interrupted. Gilbert's smirk grew.

"Who said the maids were chicks?"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, big brother." Lili's soft voice sounded through Vash's cell phone. "I'm safe and Roderich is here in case anything happens. Elizaveta is here too."<p>

"Hn… Okay, but if anything happens go to Elizaveta, understand?" Vash said, knowing that Roderich wouldn't be much help if anything were to happen.

"Okay big brother… Good bye."

"Bye," Vash muttered, before hanging up and setting the phone on the nightstand beside his bed and sat plopped onto the bed. He ran a hand through his blonde locks before closing his eyes. Lili had gone back to her country, disobeying Vash's rules to stay in Zurich for safety reasons. It had been ninety-seven days since the initial outbreak and nothing had happened in his country or Lili's. If anything were to ever happen to Lili… Vash shook his head. _No… I shouldn't think about those sorts of things._ Sighing again, Vash sat up and headed into the adjoined bathroom for a well deserved shower.

* * *

><p>He was close. So close. He could see shadows in the room in which he and Antonio shared. Then a figure came up to the window. In the dark night he could barely make out the shape of his lover. He just had to run a little further… A few more yards and—<p>

He gasped as he fell forward, his hands immediately going out in front of him to catch himself. He struggled to get up, and the zombie behind him closed the distance between the two. Lovino was trying to crawl backwards, kicking the beast as he winced at the pain in both his ankle and wrist. Tears streamed down his face as he finally admitted defeat. Even if Antonio tried there was no chance that he could save him. _Antonio… I love you... _

"I'm worried about _fratello_… Shouldn't he already be home?" Feliciano whined as he stared out the open window into the dark city before him. The lights on some buildings flickered on and off while some were as dark as the night sky. He could see a few zombies shuffling along the streets as a street light flickered. He sighed again before something caught his attention. "Toni! Look!" Feli cried, pointing out into the dimly lit parking area of the hotel. Antonio jumped up from his chair and rushed to the window and was horrified at what he saw.

"F…Feli… Go get my rifle. Now!" Feliciano obeyed and went off in search of the gun. Antonio leaned out of the window a bit to get a closer look at the scene below him. Lovino was running like mad from someone… No, not someone… _Something!_ Antonio's eyes widened as he struggled to stay calm. Lovino was clinging to the two bags as if the world depended on it as his worn boots thudded against the asphalt. In was seemed like seconds, Lovino was on the ground kicking at the zombie as it lashed at him. Feliciano ran back into the room with the loaded rifle and passed it to Antonio who set it up immediately. The Spaniard aim carefully and pulled the trigger.

The zombie fell silently as the bullet tore though its head. Antonio could now see Lovino, curled up in the fetal position. In no time at all, Antonio had ran from the room and flew down the stairs and out of the hotel.

"Lovi!" He yelled as he ran toward his shaken lover. "Lovino are you okay? Did he bite you? Scratch you?" Antonio grabbed the Italian and studied him closely before seeing fit that he was unharmed. Lovino cried in his arms.

"A…Antonio…" Lovino choked out through his sobs. He suddenly wrapped his arms around the Spaniard, who froze for a moment in confusion before a soft smile played across his features.

"It's okay, cariño…" he muttered soothingly as he rubbed circles on the shaking Italian's back. He placed a few soft kisses along Lovino's neck before pulling him closer.

"I'm so sorry, Antonio…" Lovino choked out.

"Sorry? Why—"

"For calling you stupid, and calling you a jerk, and a bastard and… and…" Lovino was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own. He leaned in to the kiss. They parted after awhile; Lovino stared into Antonio's loving eyes. "I… I love you, Antonio…"

"I love you too, Lovino." Antonio whispered before slowly standing up, carrying Lovino in his arms. The Italian still clung to the two bags as Antonio silently walked back into the hotel and up the stairs until he reached the fifth floor where Feliciano was waiting for him anxiously.

"_Fratello_! You're okay! Are you hurt?" Feliciano spewed once he saw his brother. Lovino sniffled.

"I'm okay…" Lovino muttered as Feliciano took the bags from him and headed into their suite. Antonio immediately headed into the bedroom.

"Feli, go ahead and start making dinner; I'm going to take Lovi to the bedroom to rest." He said quietly, as if the Italian in his arms was a precious sleeping baby.

"No!" Lovino said suddenly causing silence to wash across the room. "I… I need to talk to you guys…about some stuff…" Antonio and Feliciano exchanged confused looks before nodding. Antonio placed Lovino on the couch and sat beside him; Feliciano sat in the chair across from the two. The silence continued for sometime before the Spaniard grabbed Lovino's hand gently.

"What's wrong, amor?"

"I… I… I'm sorry…!" Lovino yelled, bursting into tears. "I'm sorry for everything! For yelling at you both and calling you stupid and annoying and everything!" He looked up at Antonio with tear filled. "Antonio… I'm sorry… I love you so much and I never prove it to you. All I ever do is yell and hit you; how do you still love me through all of that?" Lovino sniffled and buried his face in Spain's chest. "I thought I was going to die and I realized that I love you so much! I'm such an asshole!" Lovino sobbed. Antonio rubbed circles on his back to calm him.

"Oh, cariño…" the older whispered. "It's okay… I love you too."

Feliciano smiled softly as he watched the scene before him. Then a small sound, a happy sound, a sound that had not been uttered since Hell came to Earth was whispered.

"_Veh~_"


	4. Evolution and Antidote

**Been awhile, has it not? Don't kill me! With everything going on I keep forgetting to finish this. I have it on my desk, ready to type and I totally forget! Then I couldn't even remember posting Chapter Five, so I had to go through and totally...! *rant rant rant*** ***sigh* Sorry guys. I hope this makes up for it. If you already read the other chapters, I added more at the end of what was the former Chapter Five.**

"A…Antonio…!" Lovino moaned as he bounced up and down on his lover's hard dick. He gasped as the Spaniard tightened his grip on his hips and thrust up into him. "Antonio!" Lovino bounced faster as Antonio thrust up into him, causing his moans to become screams.

"Oh, Lovino!~" Antonio moaned as Lovino screamed the Spaniard's name again.

"A-Antonio! I'm gonna… I… Ahh!" the ecstasy stricken Italian screamed as his sticky, white seed spewed onto Antonio's hand and his own stomach. Lovino gasped as Antonio's own seed was released inside him with a hearty moan from the Spaniard. Antonio barely had time to catch his breath before Lovino leaned down and started kissing and nibbling on his super sensitive neck.

"Ahn…!" Antonio moaned. His breathing hitched as the little Italian grinded against him. Ever so slowly, Antonio reached up and stroked Lovino's small curl. Lovino gasped and slammed down on Antonio, causing both men to groan in pleasure.

"P…Please, Toni…" Lovino whimpered. "Más, más~"

"Lovinito… Aren't you tired?" Antonio muttered, out of breath.

"S…Sí," Lovi whimpered. "But I want you so bad!~" Chocolate brown pleaded with emerald green until finally Antonio let in.

* * *

><p>Morning sun assaulted Lovino Vargas's eyes when he awoke the morning of the ninety-eighth day. He tried to stretch before discovering there to be two strong arms wrapped around his body protectively. A small chuckle could be heard behind him.<p>

"Trying to get away, Lovinito?" A familiar lighthearted voice whispered jokingly. Lovino turned in the bed to face the smiling Spaniard.

"Of course, not…" Lovino muttered, kissing Antonio sweetly. There was a small silence as the two simply lay in their bed. For once, since the world came to an end just months ago, it felt as if everything was normal. It didn't feel as if there were man eating creatures prowling the streets below them, or that millions of people were dying and killing each other for resources. It felt as if—

"_Fratello_!" A frantic voice yelled out causing the momentary peace to break as both Lovino and Antonio sat up. Antonio quickly threw on a robe as Lovino grabbed his pants and quickly put them on. Antonio, who had already rushed out the door, was yelling at Feliciano to get down. Gunshots sounded as Lovino quickly entered the room. A zombie, what looked to at one time be an older man collapsed in the doorway of the apartment. Antonio slowly lowered his gun and glanced over at Feliciano, who was ducking behind the couch. He kicked the creature into the hallway before closing and locking the door.

"How did it get in?" Antonio asked as Lovino brought Feli to sit on the couch.

"I…" The Italian began. "I thought he was a human… He didn't move like one of those things…" Antonio was quiet. Lovino looked at the carpet.

"Like… That thing that chased me." Both of the other males looked up. "That thing from last night. It definitely wasn't human, but it wasn't like the other ones. It moved like a human would have."

Antonio thought for a moment before his face went pale. "Do you think….that they've…evolved?"

* * *

><p>The sound of fresh music was a wonderful sound indeed for Lili Beilschmidt-Zwingli. Ever since the apocalypse, she had listened to the same old music she had in her home, but now that Roderich and Elizaveta were staying with her she could simply listen to the Austrian's lovely piano pieces. That's why she left Vash's home; she needed to be in her home when Elizaveta and Roderich arrived. <em>And when big brother returns, she thought, we can all live here in peace! Nothing can go wrong!<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't see how he can sleep so soundly when those things are roaming about…" Vash muttered as he glanced back at the sleeping Prussian in the back seat. Ludwig chuckled a bit before shrugging; the normal silence followed.<p>

"So, how is Lili?" Ludwig asked after a few moments. Vash looked away from the road and studied Ludwig carefully. He had never asked about Lili before. He had never even mentioned her.

"She is… fine." Vash informed bluntly, looking back at the road; Ludwig was silent.

"I know she calls you "Big Brother" and that you want to take care of her, but as her real brother, I at least have the right to—"

"You don't have the right to know anything she does!" Vash yelled, abruptly stopping the car, causing Gilbert to lurch forward and onto the floor of the back seat. "She needed help and what did you do? Nothing! I came and helped her when even _I_ had no money!_ I_ saved her from dying! _I_ am the one she calls her Big Brother now!" Vash screamed. Gilbert, now fully awake from hearing the usually quiet Swiss yell, swallowed and looked to his younger brother, who looked ready to explode from anger.

"Luddy…" Gilbert muttered setting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She left on her own accord. She wanted to become strong. If we had stepped in to help, she would have rejected us." The albino turned his attention on Vash, who was staring at both brothers. "It was her choice."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS, REVIEW!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Bloody bastards…" Arthur muttered as he crouched behind a turned over car. He reloaded his gun and peaked out to see four of those things shuffling in his direction. They passed by others of their kind that the Brit had already shot down. The blonde looked about for a place to hide next; he saw more zombies slowly making their way out of the alleys and towards him. He stood and scanned the area.<p>

No where. They were closing in from every direction_. I've survived this long… Even though I wasn't meant to. Maybe… Maybe this is a sign that I should just give in…_ Arthur scanned the area once more and sighed. He didn't want to become one of them—something that fed on the flesh of loved ones. He would kill himself before he subdued to such a monstrous way. _So why don't I? Raising the gun to his head he closed his eyes. My family… I'm sorry that I failed you. _

"Arthur!" a voice yelled before multiple gunshots rang through the air. Opening his eyes, the Brit watched in awe as zombies went down one by one; he lowered his gun. The all too familiar voice called his name again, and for once, Arthur was happy to hear the loud, obnoxious voice fill his ears. Blonde hair appeared amongst the death and decay.

"A…Alfred…!" Arthur shouted, running to the other's side as the closest of the zombies were taken down. "Alfred, I—!" Arthur was cut off by the other blonde as he pressed his lips against his own. The younger pulled away before the Brit even knew what had happened.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Arthur tried to speak again, but was cut off. "No time to talk! We need to go save that kid! He won't listen to me." Alfred then grabbed the blonde, pulling him towards a large building he recognized as a hotel.

"Peter!" Arthur called out as he and Alfred entered the seemingly deserted building. Alfred immediately hushed him.

"Do you _want _them to catch us?" Alfred whispered before raising his rifle, ready to fire at anything that moved. Arthur did the same as they both made their way towards the stairs. It was an entire six flights later before Alfred finally pointed to the door that led to the hallway; Arthur nodded and opened it slowly. His eyes widened.

Bodies. Eight bodies littered the floor of the hallway. Blood splattered the walls and floor; the smell was almost unbearable. On the other end of the hallway, cowering under a window with tears in his eyes, was Peter Kirkland. The boy looked up when he heard Arthur open the door and immediately pointed his gun at him shakily. His eyes widened as he realized who was standing before him. More tears streamed down his face, these of joy. He threw his gun down and ran towards the duo, leaping over the bodies.

"Arthur! Is it really you? I'm not dead, right?"

* * *

><p>"There isn't an antidote! I've been doing experiments since this pandemic <em>began<em>!" Lien Chung shouted in frustration as she banged her fists on the lab table in front of her, successfully knocking over a beaker of blue liquid. Mei Wang, the young girl to her right looked up at her and placed her finger to her lips.

"Don't yell, Lien." She muttered, obviously exhausted. "He'll get mad again." She quickly grabbed one of the clean towels from the table and began to wipe up the mess. "I'm sure you're just missing something. Let's take another look at the formu… Lien?" She looked up again to see the woman gone, the door slightly ajar. She quickly followed, knowing her friend's temper. The elder was faster though, and by the time Mei finally caught up with her, Lien had already reached her destination.

"You said there was an antidote to this! Where is it? How do I stop this?" Lien more or less demanded these questions toward the man before her. The man frowned but didn't budge from his relaxed position on the couch. Lien stood in front of him with a furious expression.

"Calm down, Lien." The man basically purred. "You should rest; your lovely dress is all dirty and torn…" He reached out and touched her dress before having his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me you pervert! You—!" The man stood, slapping her face hard. She fell to the ground and looked back up at him. Mei gasped and ran to Lien, kneeling on the floor beside the other woman. The man towered over them fiercely.

"How dare you push your boss away! I have control over you; you should be thanking me! I could have let you die like the others, but I saved you!" he bellowed.

"I'd rather be dead than confined here with a bastard like you! How could you be so cruel?" Lien yelled back; the man smirked before grabbing Mei roughly and pulling her toward him.

"Since you won't work, what would happen if I were to turn poor little Mei Wang into one of my latest creations?"

"Latest? What are you going to do with her? Put her down!" The man's smirk only grew before pulling a syringe out of his chest pocket of his lab coat. He pulled it open using his teeth before stabbing it into the small girl's arm, causing her to cry out. He dropped her on the ground as Lien yelled her name.

"That should teach you to cross me, don't you think?" He chuckled darkly.

"What did you do to her?" Lien demanded as she gathered the shaking and sobbing Mei into her arms.

"Oh, not much," he purred. "I just injected her with a super infection, but don't worry, it'll take a while to fully settle into her body. So, if I were you, I'd start working on that antidote." He words were sickly sweet as he spoke.

"You monster!" Lien yelled as he left the room. "You'll pay! Someone will figure it out and kill you! Someone will save us!"

_Fools, imbeciles,_ the man thought as he walked down the bright corridor. _There's no antidote for the dead! I would at least think that Vietnam's finest would be able to figure that out!_ He turned off into another passage way; the door to another room opened to reveal an area blocked off by glass. He smirked as he entered the room.

"Why, hello Feliks!" he greeted as he walked up to the glass. The blonde on the other side banged on the glass, yelling profanities. A chuckle emanated from the leader. "My, my, feisty today, I see!"

"Like, let me out! I'm, like, totally not kidding!" Feliks yelled, his green eyes glaring daggers at his captor.

"You know I can't do that. To the others, you are _dead_. Plus, if I let you out, you'll tell people about all of this." Feliks ceased his banging, still glaring at the other. The culprit's smirk widened as he began walking about the room, glancing into other glass confinements that held prisoners and experiments alike.

"You'll die," Feliks stated clearly when the taller man began to stray away from the glass cells. The man turned, his smirk gone, replaced by a serious expression.

"No Feliks," he stated. "I will rule. All countries will become one with me." With that said, he turned away and walked out of the room. He was halfway down a corridor before he was stopped by a young female in a dark blue dress. Her white bow and serious features gave her away immediately.

"Ah, dear Natalia," the man purred. "What is it that you need?" The woman looked down before speaking.

"It's time, sir. It's time for the sweep." The man's face lit up upon hearing this. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that she looked up at him. He bent down a bit so that his face was close to hers. "And I suppose you will be joining me in infiltrating the remainder of the survivor camps?" He let his thumb run over the girl's bottom lip, causing her to sink deeper into her love struck trance. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, my love." She muttered as she stared up at the strongest man in the world.

**How was it? Chapter five soon hopefully! :heart: ~!**

_**REVIEW SO I'll CONTINUE**_


	5. Honor and New Friend

***honestly can't remember why I had Vash travelling with them*…**

"You need to learn that you can't do everything!" Arthur yelled; the boy on the ground sniffled.

"I was just trying to help!" I didn't know they were like this! Why didn't you ever tell me about them when I was little? You told me about fairies and dragons, but never about those…. things!" Peter cried, wiping his tears away.

"I told you _good_ dreams, Peter! Knights can slay dragons! Fairies help people! Did you want me sending you to bed with a story like this stuck in your mind? Did you want me to end a bedtime story with, 'And everyone died; the end'?" His voice was rising with each word and he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, seeing worried baby blue eyes. His anger subsided as he looked back at Peter, who had burst into tears at the elder's outburst. He knelt in front of him, pulling the boy into his arms; Peter immediately clung to him. "I'm sorry, Peter…" Arthur whispered, stroking the blonde hair, finding it to be caked in blood. His own eyes filled with tears as he thought of what the boy must have already gone through, just to get to him. He pulled away, keeping his hands on Peter's arms as he stared him in the eyes. "You're so brave Peter…" he whispered. "I know you were worried, but you have to realize that this was very dangerous. You can't leave my side; no matter what. Understand?" The boy nodded and Arthur pulled him back into his arms. "I promise I won't leave you. I know I wasn't around when you were growing up, but I swear to you, Peter, I will protect you from those monsters." He looked up at Alfred, pulling him into the hug as well. "You two are my family, and I won't let anything happen to either of you."

**…**

"I'm not leaving! What if Ludwig comes and sees us gone?" Feliciano yelled as Antonio gathered their belongings. Lovino only watched as his brother tried to protest, but to no avail. After the speculation of evolution, the Spaniard had insisted they leave the area as soon as possible. The smallest Italian, however, had refused to move, trying to tell him that Ludwig would be here any day now. Antonio turned to him sharply.

"I know you want to stay here for Ludwig, Feli, but it isn't safe! If those things are as advanced as it seems, they'll find us and kill us the second they get the chance." He gestured for Lovino to grab the things from the bedroom, in which the Italian obeyed. "You have his cell number, _si_?" Antonio asked; Feliciano nodded. "Call him and tell him we will be on the in his direction and figure out what route he's taking. We'll find him, okay?" Feliciano nodded again, before going over to the couch and dialing his lover, stopping to examine the wallpaper of his phone, which showed a picture of one of the German's rare smiles. He quickly dialed the number, waiting for an answer. The ringing stopped, followed by a little bit of what sounded like Ludwig fumbling with the phone and Gilbert laughing in the background. The sound brought a small smile to the Italian's lips before a voice spoke on the other end.

"_Feliciano?_" Ludwig's voice came through the phone clearly.

"Ludwig! Are you okay? Is that Gilbert with you?" Feliciano asked, hoping to calm the urgency he heard in the German's voice.

"_Ja… Gilbert is driving me there, along with Vash._ _Gilbert insisted that it would be beneficial to have him with us. Are you okay? Are you still in Positano?_"

"Well, about that… The monsters here are weird, Luddy. They seem… What was the word Toni used… E…volved? They are walking like humans and can run! Antonio said we have to leave, so we will be traveling in your direction. We need to know what route you are taking." Ludwig, knowing Feliciano wouldn't understand, asked him to give Antonio the phone. The two discussed the route before Feliciano got the phone back.

"_Listen to me, Feliciano. I want you to be careful when you're out there. Don't lose focus and listen to Antonio and Lovino._" He ordered before muttering something else into the phone."_I love you, Feli…_" The Italian smiled again.

"I love you too, Luddy!" he exclaimed in a chipper voice. The two said their farewells before Feliciano hung up, holding the phone close to his chest. _I'll see you soon…_

_**Twenty minutes later**_

It was only twenty minutes before the trio was ready to leave their makeshift home and get on the road. Feliciano and Lovino had split up the food and aid supplies and each carried as much as they could. Antonio carried the most, his bags full of clothing and blankets, along with other things, including what the brothers could not carry. Lovino had the keys to the van they had found in a town over, ready to dash out of the room. He held a gun in his hands, Antonio and Feliciano holding the same kind of weapon. Lovino quietly opened the door, checking the hallway before beckoning the other two out. They followed closely, freezing at every noise. The three managed to get down to the first floor safely, but saw a large mass of zombies in the parking lot outside. They walked slowly to the van, trying not to alert the horde. Antonio followed close behind. The zombies they were used to were blind and couldn't feel it if they were bumped into, but were very sensitive to sound. Once they had a hold on their victim, they wouldn't let go. But with this 'new type' the three had to keep calm and not lose their heads. It was a matter of minutes before the group was set, Antonio driving through the once beautiful city. Feliciano watched from the backseat as a few of the zombies chased after them, unable to catch up. They were soon in the country, slowing down to a leisurely pace.

"Ludwig said that Gilbert and Vash are with him." Feliciano said, in order to break the silence. Antonio looked up through the review mirror.

"Vash is skilled with a gun. If he stays with us, he'll turn out to be handy." Antonio stated. "Though, I doubt he will. If he were to die, his country won't be able to keep the zombies away." Feliciano simply nodded as he looked back at his phone. The minutes passed and soon they were in the clear, the zombies were nowhere in sight. Lovino suggested they pull over for a bit, to stretch their legs. Feliciano grabbed some food and joined the two outside. They ate in silence, taking note of a large estate a distance away.

"Do you think there are any survivors there?" Lovino asked, looking up at the Spaniard. "Or at least supplies? This place would be perfect to hold up in for a while." Antonio nodded, finishing his food and standing.

"Lovi, you stay with the car and yell if anything happens." Antonio stated. "Feli, grab a gun and come on." Lovino didn't have time to protest as the two of them went on their way. He was beginning to worry after a couple minutes causing him to clutch his gun closer. Gunshots rang through the air causing him to jump. Only a few seconds later, Antonio emerged carrying a bloody body. Lovino's heart clenched as he screamed.

"Feliciano!"

**…**

The air was tense even after Gilbert had given up his napping place to Vash, who stared out the window with seemingly lifeless eyes; even as Gilbert drove, he would glance back at the blonde, seeing the rage and anger within those green orbs. Ludwig and Vash had never gotten along well and the tension had only grown when Lili went off on her own, only to be rescued by Vash. To this day, Ludwig still thinks that something happened between the two- something that would land Vash's head on a silver plate in the Bielschmidt house. On the other hand, they had made it into Italy unscathed, whether it be from zombie or each other, but now they had to navigate through mass hordes that once made up the Italian population. They had gotten a call from the trio, learning that they were travelling. The unnerving thing was the reason they were moving, though he figured he would talk to them about it later. Now Ludwig tensed up with every zombie they passed, no doubt fretting over the fact that anyone of they could turn out to be the three they were trying to find. The mobs grew and dispersed with every city they drove through or around. The trio drove on, not wanting to become those monstrosities outside. They had been driving in silence before they spotted someone lying on the ground in the distance. The area was bare of any creatures, except them and the one they were approaching. Ludwig was the first to panic as he stared at figure on the ground. There was no mistaking the fact that this person was a country for their chest was glowing slightly, like every country's did during their death. The man had a curl in his hair, one Ludwig knew belonged to an Italian.

"Gilbert!" he yelled, panic sounding in his voice. "Stop the car!" The car screeched to a stop as the blonde jumped out, followed by the other two. He rushed to the body before gasping lightly. The curl was… wrong; it was strangely angular and not at all like Feliciano's or Lovino's. "You… You're not Feli…" he muttered. The man let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Romeo Vargas muttered, coughing up blood. Ludwig knelt beside him. "I'm Romeo; Lovi and Feli's brother…"

"Do you know where they are? What happened to you?" Ludwig asked as he scanned the Italian's body, seeing many bite marks on his arms and legs; it was a wonder the other was still alive.

"I was looking for them and… There was no escaping them." he muttered, coughing again. He winced as pain shot through him. "Ludwig… Do me a favor." Romeo managed.

"What is it?" he asked the dying man.

"Kill me," he whispered as he stared up at Ludwig with dull green eyes. "Please, Ludwig, I don't want to be one of them…" Tears streamed down the Italian's face as Vash and Gilbert crowded around him. Ludwig nodded slowly, standing and retrieving his gun from his pocket. He looked down at Romeo to see him smiling softly. "_Grazie_, Ludwig…"

**…**

_ 'Stay calm and focused.' _Natalia thought as she navigated through the crowd. '_If I somehow see him, I have to act like I haven't seen this since it began. I have to keep secretive. I have to get him to love me and then… then we can survive this and get married just like he promised!' _She set her things in a small trailer she had been offered by the human citizens. It would be the first time she really hung around them, being a country she really didn't leave her home other than to speak to others like her. There was a bit of distance between her and the civilians however, so she wouldn't have to deal with them, but only her henchmen that she brought along. One of the men that was sent to guard her was rather loud and talkative, but he was a man to be feared. Sadiq Adnan was once a very powerful man and still was. However, he did not know of Natalia's plans. In his mind, he was simply hired to protect a young maiden country trying to survive in this new, cruel world and most likely hoped to get under her dress. Natalia was sure to stay quiet and was ordered to give Sadiq what he wanted in order for him not to catch on to their plan. As much as it pained her, she was given the order and had to follow it. Twice already had Sadiq used this to his advantage, getting a feel of what he would soon take for his own once night fell.

Another, this one knowing the reason Natalia was being guarded, was Berwald Oxenstierna. He was yet to udder a single word despite the fact that they had been traveling together for about a day and a half. Natalia figured he too had some sort of deal, possibly one involving Tino Väinämöinen. She had seen Tino on the cameras in the networking room and Berwald had been there every moment, watching the blonde live peacefully in this very camp they were occupying. Like Sadiq, Berwald was surely waiting for night fall to sneak away and go meet his fiancé.

One more henchman remained, this one oblivious. His name was Im Yong Soo and he was truly a nuisance. He wasn't interested in Natalia like Sadiq was, but was constantly rambling on about how he created this and that. It was surprising that he didn't take credit for the apocalypse, but then again, why would anyone want to? With these three countries as body guards, Natalia was sure she could infiltrate the camp successfully. The four of them had been given a sort of antidote that would keep the zombies away from them. Natalia set a briefcase down carefully before opening it. The velvet lace of the inside surrounded a few dozen vials of the virus that caused hell to rain down; all she would have to do was infect a few people and the camp would go down easily. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of having to kill so many people. It wasn't as if she had done it before, being a country she had to deal with deaths of thousands, but… was this really worth Ivan's love? _Yes,_ she thought, answering herself. _I need to see my dear brother again… And I won't stop until I do._

**…**

"Thank you for all of your help…" Matthew muttered, taking a small sip from the teacup. He was seated comfortably on a couch, blood staining his khaki pants. The small Italian beside him frowned.

"I'm sorry for shooting you! I thought you were one of those _monstri_!" Feliciano squeaked as Matthew smiled softly and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Feli, I understand. It's dangerous out there; you had the right to shoot at me." He looked over at Antonio, who was working cleaning up the bloody mess on the floor. "Thank you for patching me up, Toni." The Spaniard looked up and smiled.

"De nada, amigo." he chirped before standing, groaning slightly at the pain in his back. Lovino reached for him to sit, in which he happily did so. "Do you've been holding up here?" he queried.

"Yes… Since the last meeting was in Italy, I was forced to take shelter in the nearest stronghold." He sighed, looking down at the ground. "I was hoping Alfred, Arthur or Francis were still in the area, but I suppose they left right after the meeting. I've tried calling Alfred's phone, but it keeps going to voicemail." Antonio smiled gently, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sure they're just fine, Mattie." he whispered comfortingly. Matthew nodded, setting his cup down as Antonio turned to Feliciano. "Call Ludwig and tell him where we are. We'll stay here for a while until we run out of supplies."

"Thank you…" Matthew whispered, tears in his eyes. "I was starting to go insane on my own…" He fell into Antonio's arms, holding him close as he sobbed. Lovino glared at him a bit, but brushed it off when Toni smiled innocently at him.

"Everything's okay, amigo. We're here for you."

**I gave a few people hints as to who was going to die next. "The next person to die is going to be Italian!" I'm pretty sure they're going to kill me now, considering they were all freaking out about Feli and Lovi. XD Romeo Vargas is on my top ten favorite. Yay~ Canada enters the story!~ 3**

_**Don't forget to Review!~ **_


	6. Update Announcement! (PLEASE READ)

**Hello, all! If you still check this out, then today is your lucky day~! I haven't forgotten this story, in fact, I think about it almost every day! I have a new laptop, I got Microsoft Word from someone, I downloaded my thinking music last night and I'm happy to announce that I am going to continue this story! I'm currently debating whether I want to go through and fix up these chapters, but I will have new chapters (and stories) up as soon as I can. I'm sorry I left for so long, but there was so much shit hitting the fan that I shut myself out from civilization! _ I'll take this down in a few days; I just wanted to show that I wasn't dead!**


End file.
